


Suna Chapters - Band of Brothers

by AliceSweeney



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSweeney/pseuds/AliceSweeney





	1. New Arrival

The small four year old’s green eyes widened excitedly as his mother entered the front door holding a bundle of light beige blankets. He rushed toward the short woman to get a closer look.

“Is this my baby brother?”

Dull green eyes met the small boy’s bright ones as the woman laughed, “Shinki, meet Norio, your new baby brother.”

Shinki’s small hands reached toward the bundle of blankets, “May I hold him Mother?”

“Shinki, come sit with me and your mother will let you hold him.”

He didn’t need to be told twice by his father. His feet quickly carried him as fast as they could to the couch. He easily climbed onto his seat, holding his arms out in front of him excitedly. He had waited nine whole months to meet his new brother. His heart rate increased as he watched his mother close in on him.

“Ok dear, I want you to hold your arms together just like mine.”

Shinki nodded quickly moving his arms to match his mothers, before flinching when she placed the small bundle into his arms. His bright green eyes locked with the wide blue orbs of his brother. He stiffened when they blinked in sync. Looking at his little brother, nothing else mattered.

“Norio...” The name flowed off of his tongue.

He didn’t know why, but his eyes began to sting. His jaw began to ache from the smile across his lips.

“He has father’s eyes, and your hair mother.”

Shinki took in the small thin tufts of dirty blond hair on his brother’s head, so much lighter than his own dark brown hair. He couldn’t help but find himself amazed to find that between the two of them, they held the opposite trait of their parents.

“Alright Shinki, hand Norio back to your mother, he needs to go sleep.”

Etsuko’s tan arms reached forward as she gently took Norio from Shinki’s hold. Shinki’s green eyes widened in momentary panic at the loss of his baby brother. He scrambled to try to take him back, but stopped when his mother’s narrowed green eyes met his daring him to argue with her. When he sat back in his seat, her gaze softened. She reach one arm from under Norio to ruffle Shinki’s hair.

“I promise you can play with him after his nap, but babies need their sleep.”

Shinki nodded, if it was for the health of his baby brother, he wouldn’t argue. He wanted his baby brother to be healthy and happy, always.


	2. New Routine

Shinki quickly crawled out of his bed at the familiar crying sound that rang through the halls of their home. His baby brother woke up every night at the same time, and it had easily become a habit for him to wake as well. Before either of his parents could make their way to Norio’s room, he was there. He frowned as he stood beside the small crib holding his screaming baby brother. He wondered if he had a bad dream or heard a noise that scared him.

He slowly reached into the crib to lay his hand on Norio’s tiny stomach, “Shhh, I’m right here little brother. I’ll always be here. You don’t have to cry anymore. If it’s something scary, I’ll be here to protect you. I won’t let anything happen to you! So no more crying ok?”

Shinki’s frown became a smile as Norio slowly stopped crying, he was glad to help his baby brother. He quickly looked over his shoulder for his parents to be sure neither of them had woken up. When he was sure they weren’t coming, he leaned closer to the crib to meet Norio’s watery blue eyes.

“No more tears Norio, Shinki’s here. I’m your big brother, did you know that? And since I’m your big brother it’s my job to keep you happy and safe! So you never have to cry again!”

He giggled as he watched Norio try to squirm around. Shinki looked over his shoulder again before hesitantly climbing into the crib.

“You don’t mind your big brother laying with you, right Norio? This way if anything tries to scare you again, I’ll be right here.”

He smiled as he gently lifted Norio onto his chest. He made sure to keep Norio laying on his back like his mother had said he had to sleep. It wasn’t long before he wrapped his arms around his baby brother and drifted back to sleep to the sound of his small breaths and fast beating heart. If it were up to him, he’d share his room with his brother just in case he needed him at night. Shinki just wanted to be by his side.


	3. Surprises

Shinki frowned as Norio began to cry. His green eyes narrowed at his mother as he watched her place Norio on a small blanket on the floor as he cried before walking out the door. He knew his mother had work she had to go to, but she could have at least made sure their father was awake or given Norio to him before leaving.

“It’s ok Norio, big brother is here. I’ll take care of you.”

Shinki froze when he noticed Norio roll himself over. He let out a small laugh as he walked over to his brother.

He slowly kneeled down beside him, “Now since when did you learn how to do that?”

Shinki gently ruffled the boy’s growing hair, only to freeze again at the small laugh that escaped the baby. He blinked down at his baby brother, he was giggling and smiling at him. Shinki gently lifted Norio into his arms, holding him close. He decided then and there that he wanted to see his little brother’s smile all the time, and he wanted to keep hearing his laugh. His heart swelled with warmth when he felt Norio’s tiny hands grip his shirt followed by the baby rubbing his face into his shoulder. He couldn’t help the bright smile on his face as he sat back against the couch to enjoy holding his baby brother.

“Shinki, why didn’t you come wake me after your mother left?”

Shinki blinked as he looked up at his father’s blue glare, “Sorry father, I was going to after I got Norio to stop crying, but then he rolled himself over and hugged me. I guess I lost track of time.”

Noriyuki nodded, “Be more mindful Shinki, Norio needs to be feed often, as do you.”

Shinki’s hold on Norio tightened lightly as he nodded, “Of course.”

He watched their father make his way to the kitchen. Once he was out of site, Shinki gently placed Norio back onto his floor blanket.

“Ok Norio, what more are you hiding, huh little brother?”

He eyed the small baby watching as he rolled back onto his stomach. Shinki tilted his head curiously as he watched Norio slowly pull himself toward him. His smile returned as his baby brother slowly crawled towards him. He waited excitedly with his arms ready to pick up Norio once he reach him.

“Crawling, how long could you do this? Did you learn just to surprise me little brother?”

Norio giggled as Shinki lifted him into his arms. He listened to the gurgling sounds his baby brother was making before holding him close again.

“Shinki, put Norio down and help me set the table.”

Shinki frowned as he gently placed Norio down onto his blanket, “Coming father, Norio be a good little brother and wait for me, ok?”

He quickly made his way into the kitchen, the sooner he did as he was asked, the faster he could get back to his baby brother.


	4. 1st Words

“Sh...shi...”

Shinki's green eyes widened as he slowly sat up, looking down at the small baby on his stomach.

“Norio? Are you trying to speak?”

Norio's face scrunched as he tried again, “Shi...ki...”

Shinki's jaw slacked as Norio tried again.

“Shiki!”

His small hands reached up towards Shinki's face as he shouted again, “Shiki!”

Shinki blinked as he smiled softly at his little brother. He gently took hold of one of his hands as he decided to correct him.

“Shin-ki, shin-ki. Got it little brother? You're really close!”

Norio smiled brightly as he tried again, “Shi...in..ki...Shin...ki...Shinki!”

Shinki nodded excitedly encouraging Norio to practice.

Norio reached for Shinki's face again as he happily shouted, “Shinki! Shinki! Shinki!”

Shinki chuckled nodding down at his little brother before rubbing their noses together, “That's me, baby brother, Shinki! Your big brother!”

Shinki smiled brightly as his baby brother proudly chanted his name. He couldn’t believe Norio’s first word was his name. Not a call for their mother or father, but for him.


	5. Discovering Abilities

“Shinki, take Norio outside to play.”

Shinki nodded towards his father, gently lifting Norio, “Alright father, we’ll be in front of the house.”

With a nod from his father, Shinki carried Norio out with him. He was excited to show Norio the outside of their house, his mother had been strict about Norio being brought outside. She claimed the sun was too harsh for his baby brother. He made sure to bundle him up just in case, to protect his skin.

“Welcome to our home Norio, don't look at the sun, ok?”

He glanced down at the small boy as he placed him on the sand.

“This is called sand.”

Norio smiled up at him tossing sand into the air with his small hands, “Sand Shinki!”

Shinki chuckled as he sat beside his brother, “Yes, sand. Want to build something with it? We can build a castle!”

Norio nodded excitedly as he crawled closer to his brother, “Castle!”

Shinki laughed nodding slowly starting to show Norio how to move the sand into a pile. The two happily played in the sand for an hour before everything changed.

“Watch out!”

Shinki jumped at sudden shout from down the road. His green eyes widened at the sudden crash that followed the shout. He had heard the noise before when an explosion went off the year before across the village. His small frame moved on its own as he launched himself over his baby brother to protect him. He squeezed his eyes shut holding Norio to his chest waiting for the pain of an explosion to hit his back.

“Shinki!”

His green eyes peaked open at the sound of his mother's panicked shout. He quickly glanced over his shoulder and stiffened when he came face to face with a wall of iron sand. It had shielded him just as he protected his brother.

“What did you do?!”

He blinked at the sound of his father's question. The sand fell to the ground joining the regular sand around him.

“There was an explosion, I was protecting Norio.”

He didn't know why, but he was sure that the sand was his doing.

“Get inside, now!”

Shinki stiffened at the tone his mother used, she sounded angry. His green eyes slowly took in his parents, when he met their eyes he saw a look he'd never seen before in them. The look was aimed at him, and he wasn't sure why, but it made his chest hurt. He quickly glanced at Norio and immediately calmed when he met Norio's normal happy blue gaze.

“Yes Mother.”

He took Norio back into his arms and went into his home. The air inside felt heavier, but he figured it was just because he had been so close to his baby brother being hurt.


	6. Lost

Shinki yawned as he woke. His body ached, and he felt cold. He reached to his side to see if Norio stole the blanket again and froze when his hand couldn't find his baby brother. His green eyes opened wide in panic only to close shut instantly as the harsh rays of the desert sun hit them.

“What, Norio? Mother?! Father?! What's going on? Where is everyone?!”

His panic began to rise as he opened his eyes again. He began to turn frantically looking for his home, his village, his family, and more importantly his brother. He bit his lip to hold back the forming tears, he didn't know where he was, he didn't remember leaving his bed. He was in the desert, outside of the village, alone.

“Maybe mother and father lost me...”

Shinki quickly found a small amount of shade to crouch under. He'd wait for his parents like they taught him. He remembered his mother saying he should remain calm and find water and shade if he ever got lost outside of the village. He needed to remain safe until he could find his way home.

“Don't worry Norio, I'll be home soon.”

Shinki waited for the sun to set before moving. His chest hurt as he finally made the connection. It was no accident he woke in the desert. Someone had to have brought him out here while he slept, his parents must have sent him away. He didn't know why they would, but he knew he was still going to go back home. He needed his baby brother.


	7. New Hope

Shinki watched as the black sand surrounded him. His green eyes narrowed at the sand, that was the only thing that had changed. The day his parents looked at him different was the day the sand protected him and Norio. It was the sand that made his parents send him away. His eyes watched as the sand moved faster as he grew angrier.

“So I’m connected to it, it’s my fault they sent me away...”

Shinki’s heart sank into his stomach, he drove his family away, they must have felt his brother would be better without him. His knees hit the sand as he let the tears fall. His baby brother was lost to him now, he broke his promise. Shinki gripped his hair as he let out a loud cry. He ignored the sand around him that began to lash out at the empty desert. The iron sand attacked anything it could reach. He didn’t care, the boy’s only focus was on the loss of his brother. He was too far from the village, he had no idea how to get back to it, not without his parents, not without them looking for him. Shinki’s little brother had quickly become his life, his precious person, and now he lost it all. His parents left him here, he wasn’t going to get home.

“I’m sorry!”

He shouted into the setting sky, he was sorry he let his baby brother down. He felt lost, he wanted to be home, but at the same time he didn’t. He wanted his brother, if those people he called parents could leave him in the desert, what could they do to his baby brother? He didn’t know how to calm down after that thought, his breathing began to come in bursts and his throat burned from his yelling. The sand continued to swirl around him in a rapid black sand storm.

His closed eyes shot open when a sudden presence invaded his space, “Go away!”

His narrowed tearfilled green eyes as he watched the red haired man approach him.

“Hey, it’s ok, I’m not here to harm you.”

Shinki watched as the sand began to lash out at him, trying to push him back, to keep him away. He didn’t want anyone but his brother.

“I said go away!”

The sand continued to lash out against the man provoking his anger, but his anger faded away when the man’s arms wrapped around him. His father had never been one to touch, it was only ever his mother and brother who would. His green eyes blinked in confusion, anger replaced with surprise.

“I will not leave you, not until you calm down.”

Shinki felt himself begin to let the tears fall again, but this time without anger, he felt helpless.

“It will be ok. My name is Gaara, I can help.”

His tearful green eyes met worried teal ones, “I want my brother!”

He watched Gaara tilt his head in confusion before placing his hands on his shoulders, “Where is your brother, perhaps I can help you find him?”

Shinki glanced up at Gaara, meeting his eyes to see if he was being honest, “My parents, I think they left me here. I’m from Sunagakure...I’m lost.”

Gaara nodded, slowly standing, “I was heading back to Sunagakure from a meeting in Konohagakure, I’ll bring you to your home. Maybe your parents are looking for you?”

Shinki hesitantly took hold of Gaara’s extended hand, “I think the sand scared them...They looked at me different when it first happened...”

He didn’t know why he was telling the stranger, but if he was going to bring him to his little brother he’d accept his help.

“I don’t know how it happened, just that it did when I wanted to keep my little brother safe. I have to get back to him.”

Gaara’s eyes took in the small boy, he hadn’t expected anyone outside of his family to be able to manipulate sand, let alone iron sand. He wondered if the boy’s parents had the trait as well, but if that was the case they wouldn’t have abandoned him for it.

“I can teach you how to control it, if you’d like.”

Shinki’s eyes widened as sand surrounded their feet, “It may not be iron, but I can manipulate sand as well.”

“I...I want to learn. I don’t want to hurt my little brother with it.”

A small smile worked its way onto Gaara’s lips as he admired the small boy. He could tell he was hurt, scared, and probably confused but he was determined to see that little brother of his.


	8. Returning Home

“That one is my house.”

Gaara nodded at the small boy beside him, “Would you like me to go talk to your parents first?”

Shinki frowned, “No, I don’t care what they have to say, I just want my little brother.”

Teal eyes narrowed in thought, he wasn’t sure this was the best idea, “How about we go talk to them together then? I’d like to know how you ended up so far into the desert without your parents.”

Shinki nodded walking beside the man before finally asking, “Why do you care?”

The simple question was enough to halt Gaara’s steps, “Because, family is important, I’d like to know what kind of parents don’t bother to look for their missing son. Besides, what kind of Kazekage would I be if I didn’t investigate on the behalf of a lost child of my village?”

His shoulders straightened as he glanced up at the red haired man, “Kazekage? You’re the Lord Kazekage?!”

Gaara nodded amused at the baffled look the child gave him, “Yes, and I was returning from a meeting with the other Kages when I came across your sand storm.”

Shinki looked the man up and down again, “You don't look old enough to be the Kazekage. You look younger than my parents!”

Gaara blinked, he hadn't ever had an interaction where a kid questioned if he was old enough to be a kage, “Well, Shinki, I've been the Kazekage for a few years now. I agree I'm probably younger than your parents though, I'm sixteen.”

Shinki tilted his head as he decided the man was strange, but ok enough, “I'm turning six soon.”

Gaara hesitantly placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder before knocking on the door before him. He gently squeezed his should in an attempt to give the boy strength as he heard footsteps from beyond the door.

His eyes widened when he was met with a ninja he was familiar with, “Etsuko?’

Shinki watched his mother’s green eyes widen before she quickly bowed, “Lord Kazekage? To what do I owe your visit? If you needed to summon me, we have anbu for that.”

Gaara stiffened when he noticed the fear in her eyes, she had always been hesitant when she was in a room with him, he had begun to suspect that she still held the fear of him that some of the older villagers held.

“I believe I’ve found your son, he says his name is Shinki, he is six years old, and this is his home. He was lost in the desert, I assumed you would be looking for your son.”

His teal eyes met her green ones, he wanted her to know he wanted the truth and was already suspicious.

“Shinki was my son, yes. Thank you for finding him Lord Kazekage.”

Shinki began to feel angry again, he knew they didn’t look for him, he was sure they got rid of him on purpose, “I want to see Norio.”

Shinki watched his mother flinch before reaching her hand toward him, “Of course Shinki, come inside and let mother clean you up. Then we will join your father and brother for dinner.”

Gaara quickly put his hand in between the two, “Etsuko, what was he doing in the middle of the desert? A child his size would not be able to get that far from the village on his own.”

He didn’t like the look in her eyes, it was the same look he had seen in his father’s eyes when he was around Shinki’s age, before the assassination attempts began.

Etsuko sighed, she knew Gaara would be able to see through any lie she gave by the cold look on his face, “We do not want two sons. We only have the capacity for one. My parents practiced the old tradition of abandoning the unwanted in the desert, if they find their way back they live, if not they don’t. We only have space for one child. Shinki had a better chance of finding his way to a place to live than Norio would have.”

Gaara’s teal eyes glanced at Shinki quickly, he was aware of the practice, his father had tried to kill off that tradition.

“If the issue is money, you or Noriyuki could have come to me.”

Etsuko shook her head, “We only want one child, Lord Kazekage.”

Gaara’s eyes narrowed, they wanted to rid themselves of the boy, they left him to die.

“Well I don’t want you anyways, I came back for my brother, not you!”

Gaara could feel the boy’s chakra flare as he stepped towards his mother, he quickly placed his hand on Shinki’s shoulder, “Shinki, calm yourself.”

Etsuke glared down at the boy, “You are no longer a Shoji, we relinquish you from this family. Norio is not your brother, I am not your mother, and Noriyuki is not your father. You are in no form able to make demands. Now, Lord Kazekage, I have a family to feed.”

Gaara blinked as she slammed the door on him and the boy. He could feel the boy’s shoulders start to shake. Without thinking, he quickly pulled the boy into his arms.

He cradled him, “Come, I’ll take you with me. We’ll figure out how to get you and your brother together.”

Shinki’s shaky arms gripped him tightly as he began to cry, “I want my brother! You said you’d help me!”

Gaara frowned, carrying the boy with him to his home, “I will help you. I’ll train you, and I will take Norio in as well, but we must follow the law. I can’t storm into their home and kidnap their child, even if he is your brother. I’ll have my brother start skimming through law scrolls to plan a way to get your brother.”


	9. Telling the family

“So you took in a child from the streets when we're planning on going into war?”

Gaara sighed, nodding, “Yes.”

Kankuro groaned as he pointed to his sister, “This is your problem, you're the oldest, you deal with this! Tell him this is not a good idea!”

Temari's stern expression softened as she took in Gaara's dishevelled form, “This means a lot to you?”

Gaara kept his eyes locked on his desk, “Yes, he reminds me of me, when father first started to keep you away. He has iron sand and no control over it. You should have see how his mother spoke to him Temari...”

Kankuro sighed, plopping into the seat in front of Gaara’s desk, “So, I have a nephew now at the ripe old age of eighteen, and Temari is an aunt in her old age of nineteen. Oh and you, our baby brother, in your ancient years of sixteen, are a father.”

Temari slammed her fist against Kankuro’s head, “If this is important to you, we will support your choice Gaara. I am however worried with the war effort. He won’t be safe as your son, you know that.”

Teal eyes closed as he sighed, “I know, but I will keep him at my side until we have a battle field. I’ll assign Baki to his protection when I cannot be at his side.”

Kankuro’s brow rose, “You’ve actually thought this over?”

Two pairs of eyes quickly snapped glares directed at him, “Right, right, this is Gaara. I know, dumb question. If you’ve thought this all over then I don’t see a problem, but it is a lot of work Gaara.”

Gaara slowly stood, “I’m well aware, he has a younger brother I plan to get custody of as well, I just need to figure out how. His parents abandoned him in the desert, hoping he’d die. I can’t leave the other little boy to face a similar fate. I promised I’d try to find a way to reunite them.”

It was Temari’s turn to groan as she rubbed her temple, “Gaara, you can’t just promise something like that to a kid. You can’t take the kid from his parents either.”

“That’s why I need Kankuro to search for a way, a legal way, for me to remove the boy from that home.”

Kankuro tossed his head back dramatically, “Why me?”

Temari rolled her eyes, “Gaara, that is not the point. You’re talking about taking someone’s child, and all you have to go on is the word of another child that he-”

“I believe him Temari, his word is not in question. I believe the other child will be in danger remaining in that household.”

Kankuro sighed, “I’ll help, if you really think the kid would be in danger.”

Gaara smiled, grateful for his elder brother, he knew he’d get him to side with him quickly on this.

“Fine, as long as we do it legally, understood you two?”

Temari left no room in her tone for argument. 

She smiled as they nodded before turning to exit the office, “Now, I demand to meet my nephew so I can begin spoiling him!”

Gaara’s eyes widened as he followed his sister, “Spoil? No, absolutely not, he will need nurturing and structure Temari. I will not have yo-”

“Gaara, give it up, Tema’s going to do as she pleases, it’s what Aunts do, you have no say.”

Worried teal eyes met with the firm black gaze of his brother, this was a losing battle it seemed.


	10. Meeting Aunt Temari and Uncle Kankuro

Temari impatiently tapped her foot against the stone floor of the living room waiting to meet her nephew, Gaara had begged her to wait saying the boy would be overwhelmed.

“Alright, Temari, this is Shinki, my son. Shinki, this is Temari, my sister, and when you’re comfortable, your Aunt.”

Green eyes met as Temari and Shinki began to size each other up. Temari smirked softly, the boy reminded her of Gaara when he was a boy, she could see why he wanted to protect the boy so much.

Shinki’s hand clutched Gaara’s he wasn’t sure if he could trust the woman, “I am grateful to meet you Lady Temari.”

Temari stifled her laughter at the formality of the six year old, “You can call me Tema or Aunt Tema, welcome to the family.”

Shinki glanced up at Gaara, wondering if it was truly alright to be informal with his sister, “Thank you...Aunt Tema?”

He flinched when she picked him up, hugging him as she shouted, “He’s so cute! Gaara your son is adorable! I can’t wait to spoil you rotten, Shinki! I have to be sure I stay your favourite!”

Gaara blinked as he finally realised why he’d have no control over his sister spoiling his son, “It’s a competition between you and Kankuro, isn’t it?”

Temari laughed, still holding Shinki in her arms, ignoring the boy’s growing irritation, “Of course, I have to be the favourite, but I’d spoil him anyways. He’s a cute kid, and I always hoped you or Kankuro would eventually give me nieces and nephews.”

“Seeing as I’m Gaara’s favourite relative, I’ll easily be Shinki’s. I’m his Uncle Kank!”

Kankuro easily stole Shinki out of Temari’s arms ready to continue their argument, even if it meant playing touge of war with Shinki.

Gaara quickly used his sand to bring Shinki to his side, allowing the boy to stand on his own feet before leaning down to him, “Sorry about them Shinki, they are my siblings. Kankuro and Temari enjoy being competitive with anything.”

Shinki nodded, “They are strange, Lord Kazekage, but they seem friendly enough.”

Gaara smile gently cupping his cheek, “You can call me Gaara, and if you ever are comfortable enough I would be honoured to be called your father. I’m glad you like my siblings. You’ll be with them a lot.”

Shinki glanced over at Kankuro and Temari, watching them as they tackled one another to the ground fighting, “Not at the same time though, right?”

Gaara’s teal eyes followed Shinki’s as he sighed, “No, not together. I don’t even spend much time with them when it’s only us three. They can be a lot.”

Shinki nodded in agreement, his new family was strange, but he was starting to like the dynamic. He was glad Gaara would be training him, and that his new family would help him get his brother back.


End file.
